The Waiter
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: The rating is only for a curse word that I used in here once. Happy reading. Also sorry if you see any grammer mistakes I didn't really read over this.


He sighed in frustration, it has been a loooong day, but at least it was Friday. He glanced at the clock and grinned, he only had 4 more hours and people were starting to filter out. Just then he heard the bell on the door and watched the new customer, be guided to his table, which was in his serving area. He cursed his friend, who knew he didn't want another customer. None the less he pushed himself off the counter and put on his smile. However the closer he got the more nervous he was, the boy was beautiful, he had bright red hair and stunning green eyes with long eyelashes. He had a lean built body, but not muscular and was wearing a white button down shirt with long sleeves and dark black pants.

He walked over and gave him his charming smile trying not to show how nerves he actually was. The boy gave him a smile and quickly checked his phone. "Hi, I'll be you're sever today, my name is Stan, do you know what you would like to drink?"

"Um, nothing yet, I'm waiting for my boyfriends to arrive." he said shyly. Stan nodded and walked off continuing his day. It was half an hour later he decided to visit the red haired boy again. He looked at the table and started to feel sad. No one was there.

"Do you want a drink?" Stan asked again. This time he didn't feel nervous at all. The boy nodded disappointment written all over his face.

Stan glanced around, the building was almost empty just a few couples here and there, but no one seemed to need him. He took a seat in front of the boy, "What's you're name?"

The boy looked up in surprise, he hadn't realized the waiter was still here. "Kyle" he answered.

"And what's wrong?" he asked feeling truly concerned.

Kyle took a breath, "He's running a little late..."

"When were you suppose to meet?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll show up. How about I get you a drink to relax you?"

Kyle nodded and muttered the name of a drink, but Stan didn't hear what he said. "What did you say?"

"Martini."

"Mar-what?!" Stan asked shocked. The other boy didn't look any older then a high schooler. "I'm gonna have to check you're driver's license."

Then something surprising happened, he laughed and it was the most beautiful laugh Stan have ever heard. "I know I look young." Kyle said lightheartedly. He pulled out his license and showed it to the waiter ans sure enough he was twenty-one. Hesitantly he agreed to bring out the drink. It took five minutes to bring him the drink and still he was alone. Still he had a job and people were starting to get needier. He gave the boy his drink and went off.

It had been an hour later when he got to rest again only an hour and a half left for the restaurant to stay open. He glanced at the table where Kyle sat and saw he was still alone and had already finished his third drink. The waiter furrowed his brows thinking. It was a scene he sadly saw often, someone went out on a 'date' when the other was actually planing on ditching them so they would take the hint that it was over. It understood this, but the one thing he didn't get was why him? He seemed very nice and was unbelievably pretty, who would just dumb him like that?

Stan ordered something from the counter and brought it over. He made his way to the lonely boy and handed him a piece of strawberry cake. The boy took his thoughts out of his loneliness and looked up at him. "What's this?"

"This is a strawberry cake, complementary from that man over there. " Kyle looked to where Stan was pointing to see an extremely old man with long nose hair and on his head no hair. A chill rain up his spine and he gave a look of pure disguise.

Stan took one look at his face and busted out laughing. The smaller boy looked up in confusion about what was so funny. "I'm sorry, but the look on you're face it was so worth it."

"Eh?"

"Complementary dish on me." Stan smiled. Once getting the joke Kyle pouted and gave Stan a playfull hit, but then started to chuckle.

"Thanks" Kyle said politely. Stan nodded and went back to work.

He sighed happily that it was finally over, but he noticed something, Kyle was still there and still alone. He went over to the boy and sat down, "Sorry, but it's closing time."

"It's OK...." Kyle said and brought out his wallet to pay for the drinks. Something took over in Stan, he pushed down the others wallet and brought out his own. "Wha-no you don't have to do that!"

"I want to."

"I don't want you're pity just cause I got dumped." He spat.

"This isn't pity," he said almost hurt that he would think of such a thing. "I'm paying cause on every date, the gentlemen pays." he said as he put the money down and announced he was leaving. That got him a few wolf whistles and calls of 'go get em tiger!' he yelled at the others to go fuck themselves. When he turned to his new friend he saw he had a small blush on his cheeks. "Sorry about that." Stan apologized once they were out in the cool crisp air.

"It's OK, thanks for being so nice."

"Not a problem" Stan laughed awkwardly.

"Well I guess I'll just go home... I need to throw some thing away." just as before something came over Stan that he couldn't help, he grabbed Kyle by the sleeve and pulled him close. He then crashed their lips together and melted into the passion.

* * *

Stan woke up with a headache he turned over in the messy bed. He was meet with wild and messy hair he smiled and kissed Kyle's forehead whispering to wake up. He stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled and kissed Stan, "Hey slippy head how are ya?" Stan asked

"Fine. But next time we play role play night, can it not involve 3 alcoholic drinks?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Hey, your the one who ordered them." Stan laughed.

"Ahhgg, don't blame me! I feel sick..."

"I'm sorry, will a kiss make it better?"

"Maybe."

Stan leaned down and gave him a small kiss, "Better?"

Before he could answer he felt something from his stomach surge up his throat. He quickly dashed for the toilet and emptied his stomach. After he was done he went back to his boyfriend "Kinda, but that made me fell MUCH better."

"Ewww" Stan laughed.

* * *

SUCK IT! Bet ya didn't think they were together all along and this was just some sexy role playing game, eh? Anyway what'd ya think?


End file.
